Super Duper Gross Things
Brock Gill (born January 6, 1975) is an illusionist, stunt artist and evangelist based out of Nashville, Tennessee. Early Life Gill attended East Texas Baptist University and had a reputation for having spontaneous church services in the open air quad on campus, baptizing people in the campus fountain.1 At age 22 Gill felt led to become an illusionist and evangelist when working the graveyard shift at a saw mill in Texarkana. With ear plugs in and no one to talk to, he started praying, which led to his ministry.2 A youth pastor at the church in Texarkana where he was doing ministry took him to a magic shop. The man behind the counter did a simple trick, awakening something in Gill.1 Personal Life Brock is married to Aundrea “Auny" Gill. Brock and Auny met in 1997 while attending East Texas Baptist University where she was studying to become a child psychologist. The two married on May 8, 1999, at her father’s church in Shephard, Texas.1 The couple originally resided in Texas, later moving into a totorhome as they traveled the United States evangelizing through illusion. They now reside in Nashville, Tennessee.1 Career In 1994, Gill started his career ministering through illusion.3 Gill has shared the stage with many well known speakers, worship leaders, and artists such as Franklin Graham, Luis Palau, John Piper, David Nasser, Adrian Rogers, Toby Mac, Audio Adrenaline, Third Day, Relient K, Jaci Velasquez, Skillet, Mercy Me, Casting Crowns, and others. He has performed for such organizations as Focus On The Family, BigStuf Camps, Student Life, Superwow, and on tours such as Winter Jam (2004), The Louis Palau Association’s Livin’ It with Stephen Baldwin, and Christ in Youth’s Believe tour (2001). He has appeared on multiple television programs like The GMA Dove Awards (2006), The Harvest Show, At Home Live, and Fox News Channel’s Fox and Friends and in numerous other media outlets including Passageway.com, Crosswalk.com, Baptist Standard, Christian Single, On Course Magazine, and radio programs across the country.4 Gill is also a part of Freedom Experience, a nationwide city tour that combines action sports, music, and illusion.4 In 2017 Gill performed with the Newsboys, Sidewalk Prophets, Blanca, Derk Minor, and Seventh Time Down as part of the Big Church Night Out tour.5 Death Brock Gill died on August 6th, 1945 at the bombing of Hiroshima. Sketches Dream Ruiner When Elliot (played by Jeremy) falls asleep, he begins to dream that he is in space being greeted by the Awesome Wizard. He gives Elliot an amulet cut from the claw of a dragon that allows him to fly. Before Elliot can use it, a young hillbilly-like boy (played by Tristan) shows up. He introduces himself as Burt, and unsuccessfully offers Elliot some string cheese.'' Burt then takes Elliot's amulet and throws it in a lake offscreen, and randomly asks Elliot to help fold his grandmother's nightgowns. The Awesome Wizard then leaves, much to Elliot's dismay. As Elliot begins to confront him, Burt says that the two would have a lot of nightgowns to fold. Elliot then yells, "NNOOOOOOO!!!!", which wakes him from his dream. In another part of the sketch, Elliot falls back asleep and is greeted by a man in a lab coat holding a pair of rocket skates he had just invented, accepting his offer to fly around the world in them. The man requests that Elliot sit down and read an instruction manual while he straps the skates to his feet. When Elliot asks how fast can the skates go, he realizes that Burt has showed up and is putting "baby ducky slippers" on his feet. The man with the skates says that he is sad and then leaves. Elliot asks why Burt did that, and Burt replies that he needed the slippers to be "baby ducky slipper buddies". He tries to offer Elliot some dry spaghetti, but when his offer is turned down, he begins to eat them himself. Elliot then wakes up from his dream, and wonders aloud, "How is dry spaghetti delicious?" In the third and last part of the sketch, a wish enchantress has her back turned to Elliot, asking for him to come forth so she can grant him an infinite number of wishes. When Elliot taps the enchantress on the shoulder, the enchantress turns around and it is revealed that "she" is just Burt wearing a wig and a dress. When Elliot asks him where the enchantress is, Burt says that there is no enchantress, and he shows him that he can sound like a lady using a microphone. Burt then offers Elliot a nacho covered in chocolate pudding, mispronouncing "nacho" as "nah-cho" instead of "naw-cho". When Elliot tries to correct him, Burt says, "It's naw-cho business how I say 'nah-cho'!" All of a sudden, ''Burt ''wakes up from the dream instead of Elliot, complaining that Elliot wants to do boring things like to fly. He pulls out a handful of his dry spaghetti and begins to gleefully eat them. Super Duper Gross Things Shauna sits on a stool with a guitar, and begins to play. She then sings a song about various disgusting things she does not like, but eventually nearing the end of the song she complains about things like library headphones and water park bathrooms. At the end of the song she says, "Seriously, water park bathrooms are disgusting! You're wet? Bare feet? Think about it.", before leaving. ''Super duper gross things are super duper gross Like worms and snails and moldy bread and the stuff between your toes Bad breath and litter boxes I could do without And when I see someone pick a scab, it makes me wanna shout. Super duper gross things are super duper gross Like zits and squids and belly buttons and the stuff that's in your nose Rented bowling shoes are totally gross, which is why I never bowl And I always remember to wear gloves when taking pennies from a troll. Hot garbage, super duper gross Water park bathrooms, super duper gross Unfinished basements, super duper gross Library headphones, SUPER SUPER DUPER GROSS! Super duper gross things are super duper gross Super duper gross things are super, duper. Shoe Hands Shameik jumps into the frame with shoes on his hands, exclaiming "SHOE HANDS!" before leaving the frame. The footage is then repeated in slow motion, and repeated several more times in normal speed. The Power of Illusion Chanelle plays a magician/illusionist who wows Tristan with a card trick. Jeremy then begins to tell Tristan about the downside of having a magician sister. "Don't pay attention!"'' For instance, one day Jeremy comes home and shows off a straight-A report card to his sister, and she magically turns it into a bird which she lets loose. When Jeremy asks if she can turn it back, Chanelle says it "doesn't work that way". Later at school, when Jeremy attempts to ask Shauna to the dance, he suddenly gags and pulls out a multi-colored coil from his mouth. While he is doing so, Brandon successfully asks Shauna to the dance. At lunch, Jeremy finds that Chanelle has turned his food into a saw, an umbrella, and a hammer. Brandon then says that Jeremy is on a strange diet. Jeremy finishes his story there, and Tristan says he wished he had a magician sister. We then see that Tristan's sister--who is a robot--is using his own fist to punch himself in the face, saying "Stop hitting yourself!" Parrot Stopwatch When Brandon begins to run down a track field, a parrot that is also a stopwatch perched on the fence begins to badly time him. When he finishes his run, Shameik asks him what he got, and Brandon says that he had no clue since Shameik had gotten a parrot stopwatch. The parrot then repeatedly says "parrot stopwatch", and Shameik gets him to stop and says that this was probably a bad idea. As the two leave, the parrot continues to say "parrot stopwatch". Captain Jake Blue Jay: Swimming Pool Pirate When Shameik is playing Marco Polo in the pool, Jake (played by Jeremy) shows up in a pirate ship raft and tells Shameik that he has sailed with Polo himself, that he is a hero. When Shameik asks him if he was wearing makeup, Jake repeatedly squirts him with a water gun but is stopped by the lifeguard. Jake tells him to stop squirting people, but the lifeguard says that was a senseless comeback. Jake then gets hit by a beach ball that sends him into the water. When he comes to the surface, the lifeguard tells him that he'd "Cari-be-in" a lot of trouble if he continued his acts. In another scene, Jake jumps into the pool in front of a group of swimmers including Shauna. He lets out a relaxed sigh. When he is asked what he is doing, Jake says for the swimmers to "beware the yellow seas", which means that he is peeing in the pool, causing the swimmers to swim away in disgust. Jake then farts underwater, which is signified by bubbles behind him, and then says "That was the Kraken." In another scene, Jake approaches the lifeguard and says that the waters weren't big enough for the 2 of them. When the lifeguard asks for Jake to give him a break (he is using the job as a way to get through nursing school), he gets sprayed by Jake's water gun. The lifeguard gives Jake a last warning, but Jake fearlessly says "A dead man's chest awaits ye, red shorts!" and hits the lifeguard with a water balloon. The lifeguard, having had enough, orders that Jake get out of the pool immediately, and Jake gets hit by a 2nd beach ball that sends him into the water. Jake says that he "should've seen that coming", and puts on his soaked hat as he floats away with a life preserver. I Just Hatched Brandon and Shameik witness a large egg about to hatch, and a wailing baby (played by a full-grown Tristan) emerges from it. He walks out of the egg and continues to cry, but he quickly stops himself. "My body said, 'Cry', but I said, 'Nope'!" he says. He says that he is here, he is out of the egg, and that he is "doing his thing". Brandon asks the "baby" what his name was, but he replies that he just hatched and he didn't know anything. Brandon names the baby Doug, and he begins to enjoy his name and dubs himself "Doin' My Thing Doug" while obnoxiously bobbing his neck. He suddenly points up and asks what that is, and Shameik replies that it is the sky, which is Doug's first word that he knew. He says "doin' my thing Doug" again and bobs his neck, which gets Shameik to start doing it. Brandon asks if Doug wanted to hang out with them, and he checks his dayplan which only has one thing: to hatch, which he has just done. He asks the two if they wanted to hang-glide, and Shameik asks if he has a car. Doug reminds him that he had just hatched, and he also doesn't know what a car is. After bobbing his neck again and saying his catchphrase, Doug walks off and begins to ride an electric scooter. Brandon and Shameik admire Doug as he rides away. Shark Tooth Terry A blonde-haired tooth fairy wearing a pink dress flies to her headquarters and hangs up her detachable wings. Another fairy, brown-haired and wearing a green dress, flies her way and asks why she looked so sad. The blonde fairy replies that she is broke, and the brown-haired fairy sympathetically asks what happened. The fairy replies that "it's that kid with all those rows of teeth", and shows her a bag full of shark teeth. We then realize that the kid the tooth fairy was talking about was Shark Tooth Terry, a boy with a head shaped like a shark's and with shark teeth. While his theme song is sung, Terry bites a girl's locker and a license plate, and also does unsanitary things like feed on a bucket of chum. As his logo is shown, Terry shows up and says, "That's me!" before he begins to eat his own logo. 2012 Kids' Soccer Trophy Awards A fake award show based around youth soccer, "the event you've been waiting all season for", is presented live at Chucky's Pizza Shack in the Outlet Mall. The host is Coach Rutner ("unless he has to work late"). Awards include: *'Most Distracted Player': Chanelle, who is hit in the head by a soccer ball while focusing on her nails, and she subsequently falls to the ground. *'Most Tangled Kid in the Goal Netting': Shameik, who has his face and forearms stuck in the netting. *'Best Replacement Jersey Because Your Mom Forgot the Real One at Home': An unknown girl who goes onto the field wearing a jersey made out of duct tape and regular tape (for the jersey number). *'Longest Out of Bounds Chase For A Ball': Shameik, who is chasing the ball through a forest before stopping and looking at his surroundings, determining whether or not he is lost. *'Weirdest Celebration After A Goal': Shauna, who manages to grow a mustache and then winks at the camera. *'Worst Halftime Snack': Gravy from Mrs. Tomlinson, who is Chanelle's mother. She slurps some of the gravy using a drinking gourd-like spoon, and proceeds to spit it out upon tasting it. Santa Claus Hunters The sketch is presented in a shaky, static-filled found-footage like style reminiscent of ''Blair Witch Project, Paranormal Activity, ''and Ghost Hunters.'' At 11:57 PM on Christmas Eve, Mason (Tristan), the leader hunter, explains what their goal is as Santa hunters: for three years they've been tracking Santa down, and their mission will not be accomplished until he gets the "jolly fat man" on tape and proves his existence. Liam (Brandon), the audio/visual tech guy, says that he's always had trouble staying up late at night. But this year he's eaten "crazy" amounts of chocolate, and says that he will definitely regret it soon enough. Chloe (Chanelle), "the girl", does nothing but introduce herself. Mason then says, "Let's deck the halls with boughs of LET'S DO THIS THING!!" More than an hour later, on Christmas Day, the trio is sneaking through a house. Mason says that the house feels "jolly", and that Liam smells cinnamon and suspects "major nog". He begins to go into the kitchen, but Chloe stops him and points out his bed. Liam also sees Santa's list, which Mason says "definitely looks checked twice". However, they spot Santa, and scream as he runs away and the camera cuts to static. Chloe is seen under a table crying, saying that she believes Santa's still in the house. Santa says "Ho ho ho?", and she sees that Santa is approaching a plate of cookies above Chloe on the table. He begins to eat, but accidentally drops a crumb, causing Chloe to blow her cover and for Santa to run off, clumsily knocking over the Christmas tree in the process. Mason says that Santa's still in the house, but it is then seen that Santa is standing right before them. He says, "Ho ho ho?", before screaming in terror. Santa runs out of the house. Chloe says that this was the "best Christmas present ever", but as they celebrate they then notice one of Santa's reindeer outside and continue to scream. Adults Using Toy Version of Things Jeremy and Shauna use toy microphones to sing a song about three adults using toy versions of things, believing they are real. Adults using toy versions of things A dad using a cool ball popper mower But that's not even cutting grass It's fun to watch him think that he's really mowing Adults using toy versions of things A mom using a toy kitchen to make breakfast That stuff looks funny, in her big mom hands She's using invisible fire to heat up the food That food is still raw Why is this so awesome? Adults using toy versions of things A construction worker using a battery-operated toy jackhammer He's holding it like it's a big heavy jackhammer, but it's not heavy at all It's not made to actually make holes in concrete, so that guy will be there forever Adults thinking toys are real things It's pretty fun to watch Adults using toy versions of things And us using toy versions of....THINGS. Get to Know Your Cast Members The show asks the viewer(s) which IC ''castmember's favorite color is green--Shauna, Brandon, or Chanelle. Chanelle is wearing a green jacket, a green shirt, a green headband, a green necklace, and is against a green screen. She yells, "I LIKE GREEN!" and begins to run around yelling "GREEEEEEEEEEEN!" Basketball Net Stuck-Over Shameik shoots a basketball at a net, but it accidentally gets stuck between the rim and the backboard. Brandon throws a soccer ball at it, but it also gets stuck. Shauna throws a rake at it, but it also gets stuck. They begin to throw things at the net like a sandwich, a disco ball, a mounted deer head, a folding chair, and even a turkey. However, when a bird lands on the stuff, all of the things crash down. Shameik says that he doesn't want to play basketball anymore, and the 3 leave. However, Shameik returns to get his deer head, which he runs off with. Breaking News As one of ''IC's public pranks, Jeremy plays a news reporter and Tristan plays his cameraman. He informs a woman that she is carrying a purse and asks her why, but she pays no heed to answering the question. He informs a man that he is riding a skateboard (more a longboard), and asks him if he lives on the edge. The man replies that he is always on the edge, and when asked whether or not he believes the edge is dangerous, he says that he's "only here 99%" and leaves. Jeremy informs another man that he is wearing a bright plaid shirt, but he refuses to answer Jeremy's questions. When he attempts to flee, Jeremy and Tristan follow him down the sidewalk. MIRI Derek (Jeremy)'s parents give him a phone that has MIRI, a voice assistant helper. After she successfully points Derek to a donut shop, he begins being friends with her. Few days later, a school dance is coming, but Derek dosen't have anyone to take. MIRI offers herself to be Derek's date, but Derek turns down her offer. She then blackmails Derek into accepting her by threatening to email all the girls in the city a clip of him watching a video of kittens being cute. At the school dance, Derek and MIRI are dancing and MIRI flirts with him and compliments his dance skills. She also tells him that she wants to be best friends with him forever. Suddenly, Shameik accidently pushes Derek; causing him to drop MIRI in the punch bowl. He then calls Shameik a murder. However, he tells him that there are other phones with MIRI on it so Derek and Shameik go to the phone store. At the end, MIRI suddenly comes back to life, wondering where Derek is. Trivia *The annoyed guy in "Shoe Hands" appears again as one of the swimmers in "Captain Jake Blue Jay". *Doin' My Thing Doug from "I Just Hatched" has a similar name to Doug from the sketch, Doug High. *Chucky's Pizza Shack from "2012 Kids' Soccer Trophy Awards" may be related to Chuck-E-Cheese's. *In the same sketch, Brandon is wearing glasses. *The "Ho ho ho?" sound effect in "Santa Claus Hunters" was reused from the "What Santa Is Doing Right Now" sketch from Cheat Sheet Tacos. *This episode is proof that Shameik received a new haircut. * MIRI is a spoof of Siri, an artificial intelligence from the iPhone 4S and 5. Category:Episodes